


Szukając domu

by seti31



Series: Szukając Domu [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seti31/pseuds/seti31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta zmęczony brakiem celu na Ziemi, postanawia opuścić planetę z kilku miesięcznym Trunksem i kimś niespodziewanym. Po latach włóczenia się po kosmosie w poszukiwaniu innych saiyan wrócili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szukając domu

**Author's Note:**

> Ta historia została wystawiona na fanfiction.net i jest moim pirwszym opublikowanym fikiem. Prosze wię o wyrozumiałość i z góry przepraszam za wszelkie błedy.

**Rozdział 1**

Vegeta leciał bez pospiechu ponad miastem. Musiał wyrwać się z CC, Kobieta doprowadzała go do szału ciągłym nagadywaniem. Zaczynał poważnie żałować, że nie opuścił planety tuż po Cell Game. Nie mógł jednak zostawić swojego syna i dziedzica na pastwę ludzkiego wychowania. Zrobiliby z niego takiego samego mięczaka, jakim był Gohan, który pomimo swojej siły wciąż był tym samym mazgajem. Miał właśnie wracać do West City, gdy jego uwagę przykuł gęsty słup dymu. Saiyan zwykle nie interesował się ludzkimi sprawami, ale potrzebował każdej wymówki by nie lecieć spowrotem.

Minutę później znalazł się na dziwnie znajomej autostradzie po środku, której stała przewrócona cysterna z przygniecionym pod nią samochodem osobowym. Wokół rozlana była benzyna a z silnika mniejszego pojazdu unosił się dym. Nikt jednak nie próbował się do nich zbliżyć i książę miał już odlecieć, gdy dostrzegł drobną postać desperacko próbującą wydostać się z przygniecionego samochodu. Z zaskoczeniem wyczuł gromadzącą się dość imponującą jak na niewytrenowanego człowieka ki. Nim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi wylądował i ignorując gapiów podbiegł do pojazdu. W środku zmiażdżonej osobówki leżała nieruchoma postać kobiety. Nie wyczuwał od niej żadnej energii, przez co wiedział, że nie żyje. Na siedzeniu obok znajdowało się ludzkie dziecko na oko w wieku Gohana może trochę młodsze. Miała zakrwawione czoło i siłowała się z drzwiami przyzywając w niekontrolowany sposób swoją ki. Niespodziewanie spojrzała prosto na niego i coś między nimi zaszło. Dzieciak miał takie samo spojrzenie jak on sam podczas lat służby Friezie. Zimna chęć przetrwania bez względu na wszystko. Kimkolwiek był ten bachor był taki jak on. Bez zastanowienia wyrwał drzwi zmiażdżonego samochodu i wziął dzieciaka na ręce. Chwile później wszystko pochłonęły płomienie a krzyk przerażenie został stłumiony przez jego zbroję. Vegeta nie zwrócił na to jednak uwagi i wzbił się w powietrze otoczony energetyczną tarczą.

*******^^^^^^*******

Vegeta siedział w pokoju, w którym Bulma umieściła bachora. Dziewczyna wyszła z wypadku tylko z kilkoma siniakami i wstrząsem mózgu. Wojownik sam nie wiedział, dlaczego przy niej został, lecz nie potrafił się zmusić do wyjścia. Coś między nimi zaszło, gdy wyciągnął ją z tego wraku i póki nie zrozumie, co nie zamierza spuszczać jej z oka. W miedzy czasie może planować jak uchronić Trunksa przed byciem rozpieszczonym przez ludzi. Widział siłę, do jakiej zdolne były hybrydy i nie pozwoli by jego własna zmarnowała szanse na bycie najpotężniejszą wśród demi-saiyan.

Vegeta sam nie wiedział jak długo był pogrążony we własnych myślach, ale gdy do rzeczywistości przywrócił go cichy jęk było już późne popołudnie. Saiyan skupił się na budzącej się na łóżku dziewczynie. Dziecko powierciło się trochę nim gwałtownie usiadło łapiąc się za obandażowaną głowę.

\- Gdzie jestem? – zapytała mała skupiając na nim wzrok.

\- CC w West City. Ty i jak sądzę twoja matka miałyście wypadek na autostradzie. Tylko ty przeżyłaś – poinformował ją obojętnym Tome.

Saiyan skrzywił się w duchu, gdy przez twarz dziewczynki przeleciało mnóstwo emocji. Szok, niedowierzanie, zdziwienie, po czym strach by ostatecznie zatrzymać się na zagubieniu.

\- Nic nie pamiętam – wymamrotała, marszcząc brwi – Kim jesteś? Jak ja się nazywam? – dodała już histerycznie.

\- Jestem Vegeta a ty nazywasz się Videl – oświadczył Saiyan podając jej złoty medalion z wygrawerowanym imieniem – Tylko to przy sobie miałaś gdy wyciągnąłem cię z wraku.

Dziewczyna chwyciła łańcuszek i dokładnie go obejrzała po czym założyła na szyję. Jej błękitne oczy emanowały dziwnym blaskiem. Vegeta mógł nie być najbardziej empatyczną osobą Lae doskonale zdałam sobie sprawę że powstrzymywała się od płaczu. Trwało to tylko chwile nim jej twarz zimny obojętny wyraz. Saiyan po chwili zdał sobie sprawę że miał taki sam wyraz gdy icejin powiadomił go zniszczeniu Vegetesai. W tym właśnie momencie podjął decyzję, niezależnie od tego, co się stanie bachor pozostanie z nim.

**Rozdział 2**

_ 7 lat później _

Vegeta wraz z dwójką swoich ludzi przedzierali się przez spory odział żołnierzy. Nie żeby stanowiło to dla nich jakąś przeszkodę. W wielu regionach galaktyki mógł być uznawany za martwego od ponad 12 lat zdarzało się jednak, że ktoś go rozpoznał. Przeważnie jednak sam fakt bycia Saipanem wystarczałby mieć na ogonie stado rozwścieczonych głupców. Dlatego właśnie wysyłał Videl do załatwiania interesów, choć to Tarble miał największe zdolności dyplomatyczne. Większość osób nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy, do jakiej rasy należy jego brat. Młodszy książę był po prostu zbyt uprzejmy.  Teraz jednak w walce było widać jego prawdziwe pochodzenie. Pięć lat intensywnego treningu wyraźnie dawało efekty. Tarble nie był już słabeuszem, jakiego odnalazł na tamtej zapyziałej planecie. Na szczęście zdobyli, co trzeba nim rozpętała się cała ta awantura. Teraz musieli dostać się tylko na statek.

Kolejny system, w którym nie będziemy mogli się pokazać – pomyślał kąśliwie Vegeta – Cóż niewielka strata.

\- To gdzie teraz lecimy? – zapytał Trageta kilka godzin później.

Jego ośmioletni syn był bardzo dojrzałym dzieckiem i samozwańczym mechanikiem. Jedyną pozytywną cechę jaką odziedziczył po swojej ludzkiej matce. Bachor miał złotą rączkę do wszelkiego typu maszyn.

\- Powinniśmy zaszyć się na jakiś czas – stwierdziła Videl karmiąc kawałkami owoców siedzące na swoich kolanach dziecko – Tego typu sytuacje zdarzają się coraz częściej.

\- Co myślicie o tej planecie? – spytał Tarble wskazując coś na trój wymiarowej mapie galaktyki.

\- Nie! – wybuchli jednocześnie Vegeta i Videl

\- Dlaczego? – zdziwił się młodszy książę patrząc na dwójkę swoich towarzyszy.

\- To Ziemia planeta z której pochodzi Dziewczyna i matka Tragety – burknął starszy Saiyan – Nie zapominajmy że niezależnie jak na to patrzeć porwałem dzieciak gdy opuściłem planetę.

Tarble zamrugał zaskoczony lekko przechylając głowę. Oczywiście znał te historię ale nie sądził że jego bratanek urodził się na takim odludziu galaktyki. Co w ogóle robił tam jego brat? Nawet po pięciu latach spędzonych razem było wiele rzeczy których nie wiedział o własnej rodzinie. Przeważnie mu to nie przeszkadzało lecz czasem miał ochotę trzepnąć Vegetę za te wszystkie tajemnice.

\- To planeta na której się urodziłem? – zapytał z niesmakiem Trageta patrząc na małą niebieską kropkę pośrodku niczego – Cieszę się że mnie z tamtą zabrałeś. To musi być zupełna dziura pełna słabeuszy.

\- Zgadza się zostałem tam tylko tak długo ze względu na ciebie i obecnie martwego Saiyan Kakarotto. Jego bachor wciąż powinien tam żyć. Gnojek jest mniej więcej w twoim wieku dziewczyno – dodał z zamyśleniem patrząc na Videl – Założę się że nie trenował ani dnia od kiedy opuściłem tą marną kule szlamu.

\- To jednak dobre miejsce by przeczekać. Szczególnie jeśli miejscowi są tak żałośni jak insynuujesz.

Trójka miedzy trójką starszych wojowników trwała jeszcze godzinę nim w końcu zgodzili się polecieć na Ziemię. Vegeta miał jednak złe przeczucie, nie potrafił go dokładnie określić ale wiedział że jakoś pożałuje tej wyprawy.

**Rozdział 3**

Gohan leciał ponad Satan City w swoim kostiumie Saiyamana. Nie powiedział matce że jego nauczyciel algebry zachorował więc miał teraz wolne i mógł rozkoszować się lotem. Minęło ponad siedem lat, od kiedy jego ojciec wybrał śmierć po walce z Cellem a Vegeta zniknął z Trunksem. Młody demi czasem zastanawiał się co się z nimi stało. Na początku nie przejmował się tym ponad fakt że Bulma straciła dziecko ale biegiem czasu zaczynał żałować że prócz Gotena był jedynym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku na planecie. Wszechmocny Kami jego brat nawet nie wiedział, że nie był w pełni człowiekiem, bo matka zabroniła mu mówić.

Życie po śmierci jego ojca nie było lekkie. 4 lata temu musieli przeprowadzić się do dziadka Guy’a i zostali oficjalnie ogłoszeni następcami tronu. Niestety był to również powód, dla którego został wysłany do szkoły średniej. Potrzebował oficjalnego wykształcenia i miał podejrzenie, że matka chciałaby znalazł sobie dziewczynę. Co nie miało szansy powodzenia, bo od roku spotykał się z Lime. Co prawda nie przyznał się Chichi ale tylko dlatego bo zażądałaby ślubu na miejscu i wnuków w drodze. Miał dopiero 18 lat nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru żenić się tak młodo. Z lekki westchnieniem skierował się w stronę szkoły gdy wyczuł czyjeś gromadzące się ki. Nie rozpoznał tej energii a to nigdy nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Gdy dotarł jednak na miejsce zastał tylko tłum gapiów i policję zakuwającą w kajdanki pół przytomną bandę osiłków.

\- Co tu się stało? – zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Jakaś dziewczyna pojawiła się niewiadomo skąd i pozbyła się rabusiów. Potrafiła latać i chwytać kule gołymi rękami, zupełnie jak ty Saiyamanie – powiedział jeden z gapiów.

\- Była młoda może z 17 lat. Miała krótkie ciemne włosy i co dziwne brązowy ogon lecz nie jestem do końca pewna – dodała stojąca obok kobieta.

Na wzmiankę o ogonie Gohanowi przeszły ciarki po plecach. Na Ziemi był nowy Saiyan a to nigdy nie znaczyło nic dobrego nawet jeśli pomagała ludziom. Zignorował uczucie podniecenia i nadziei na myśl o członku swojej własnej rasy. Bez zastanowienia wystrzelił w stronę pałacu Kamiego. Piccolo i Dendie powinni zostać o tym poinformowani.

*******^^^^^^*******

Videl wróciła do ich tymczasowego schronienia na pustyni. Po przybyciu na planetę Cumin przez łud szczęścia znalazł jakąś starą wydrążoną w skale bazę. Większość znajdujących się wewnątrz urządzeń wciąż działał a Tragecie nie zajęło wiele uruchomienie reszty. Mieli dzięki temu doskonałe do ich potrzeb schronienie, jedyne czego im brakowało były zapasy. Nastolatka była w trakcie rekonesansu gdy banda jakiś słabeuszy próbowała obrabować bank. Nudziło się jej więc rozprawiła się z nimi. Wysłałaby ich na tamten świat lecz wyczuła zbliżającą się do w jej kierunku silne źródło ki. Dopiero wtedy przypomniała sobie ostrzeżenie Vegety o miejscowych wojownikach. Sekundę później zniknęła bez śladu nie zamierzając użerać się z miejscowymi.

*******^^^^^^*******

Piccolo podzielał jego uczucia wobec nieznanego Saiyan jaki mógł się błąkać po Ziemi bez nadzoru. Powiedział że zawiadomi innych wojowników o zaistniałej sytuacji. Jego dawny mentor kazał mu również mieć swoje zmysły w ciągłej gotowości. Miał powiadomić resztę gdy tylko wyczuje obcą energię. Nie wiedzieli jak silna była saiyanka ani jej prawdziwych intencji. Doświadczenie jednak mówiło im by nie walczyć z saiyanem w pojedynkę. Gohan całkowicie się z tym zgadzał choć wątpiłby była tak silna jak choćby Vegeta na Namek. Mogła mieć jednak pomocników i Saipanie rzadko przejmowali się tymi co wejdą w linię ognia. Vegeta był tego doskonałym przykładem nawet gdy Bulma i Trunks byli zagrożeni nie przestał polować na dr Gero. Chłopak miał jednak złudną nadzieje, że obejdzie się bez walki.

*******^^^^^^*******

Trunks opuścił maszynę czasu tuż po wylądowaniu. Według zegara w tym świecie minęło około 7 lat od kiedy wrócił do swoich czasów. Dla niego samego minęły ledwo 4 miesiące i było po nim widać że nie były one najłatwiejsze. Nastoletni demi wyraźnie schudł i stracił sporą część masy mięśniowej. Twarz miał o wiele bledszą a ciemne kręgi pod oczami świadczyły o wielu nieprzespanych nocach. Nastolatek z przyszłości rozejrzał się wokół uważnie lecz wszystko wyglądało w porządku. Zza wysokiego żywopłoty dochodziły zwyczajne odgłosy miasta.

\- Nic się nie stało pod moją nieobecność – wymamrotał z ulgą.

Skupił swoje zdolności do wyczuwania ki nie potrafił jednak nigdzie znaleźć swojego ojca. Saiyana nie było na terenie CC i choć jego zdolności nie były tak rozwinięte jak innych Wojowników Z miał przeczucie że go nie odnajdzie. Czy ojciec opuścił planetę po moim odejściu? – zapytał się w myślach. Stłumił jednak uczucie nienawiści jakie próbowało nim zawładnąć. Musiał najpierw dowiedzieć się co się stało. Z determinacją wymalowaną na zmęczonej twarzy wszedł do środka w poszukiwaniu młodszej wersji swojej matki.

Kilkaset kilometrów od West City Vegeta gwałtownie zwrócił głowę w stronę nowej znajomej a jednocześnie obcej energii. Po chwili wojownik zadał sobie sprawę że wyczuwa alternatywną wersję swojego syna. Mieszaniec z przyszłości nie miał tak doskonałej kontroli nad swoją ki jak inni ziemscy wojownicy ale to było zrozumiałe. W końcu kto miał go nauczyć bachor Kakarotto był żałosny i wątpiłby różnił się tak bardzo od tego tutaj nawet jeśli przez lata skazany był na samego siebie. Poza tym tamten Gohan zginął nim zdołał nauczyć go czegokolwiek wartościowego. Dobrze że Trageta nie skończył jak on – pomyślał książę ponownie skupiając się na swoim trójstronnym pojedynku ze swoim synem i Cuminem.

*******^^^^^^*******

Gohan nie wierzył swoim zmysłom gdy wyczuł ki Mirai Trunksa. Ledwo zdołał doczekać do końca lekcji nim wystrzelił w stronę CC nie bacząc na to kto go zauważy. Minęło prawie siedem lat odkąd widział go po raz ostatni. Szczerze nie spodziewał się jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczyć swojego przyjaciela. W jego czasach musiało się coś wydarzyć i miał tylko nadzieję że nie miało to nic wspólnego z saiyanem grasującym po Ziemi.

*******^^^^^^*******

Trunks z ledwo powstrzymywaną furią słuchał opowieści swojej matki. Przeklęty Vegeta ledwo kilka miesięcy po jego powrocie do przyszłości opuścił planetę wraz z małym Trunksem i jakąś dziewczyną z amnezją. Od tego czasu słuch o całej trójce zaginął i nawet Smocze Kulę nie mogły pomóc. Według Shenrona dziecko o imieniu Trunks nie istniało, cokolwiek zrobił jego ojciec by nie odebrano mu go działało.

Bulma natomiast ułożyła sobie życie w odróżnieniu od jego rodzonej matki. Kobieta miał kolejne dziecko ze swoim dawnym chłopakiem a obecnie mężem Yamshą. Dziewczynka miała na imię Bra i niedługo miała obchodzić swoje drugie urodziny. Demi-saiyan nie mógł uwierzyć jej podobieństwu do Bulmy. Kobieta zdawała się pogodzić z faktem że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zobaczy swojego syna. Do diabła nikt nie wiedział czy chłopiec nadal żył. Trunks zawsze wiedział że jego ojciec jest samolubny nigdy jednak nie podejrzewał do jakiego stopnia.

**Rozdział 4**

Erasa Pencil-Satan nie miała dobrego dnia ani tygodnia a nawet piekielnego miesiąca. Najpierw pojawił się Złoty Wojownik, później ten błazen Saiyaman a teraz na dodatek jakieś dziwadło z ogonem. Wszyscy oni panoszyli się po jej mieście jakby mieli do tego prawo to ona była przyrodnią córką Herkulesa Satana i bohaterką miasta. Na dodatek wiedziała że Gohan miał z tym coś wspólnego. Wszystkie dziwne zdarzenia rozpoczęły się gdy pojawił się w szkole. Potwierdzał to tylko fakt że chłopak nie potrafił wymyśleć żadnej składnej historyjki choćby jego życie od tego zależało. Patrzenie na jego żałosne próby kłamania przyprawiały ją niemal o fizyczny ból. Dziś miała zamiar go przycisnąć i wreszcie dowie się co jest grane. Z determinacją wymalowaną na twarzy wsiadła do swojego helikoptera i poleciała do szkoły.

*******^^^^^^*******

Trunks nie wiedział jak matka go do tego zmusiła. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru chodzić do liceum ale gdy Bulma Briefs coś sobie postanowi nie ma przebacz. Gdy Gohan przyleciał do CC by się z nim spotkać rozmowa jakoś zeszła na szkołę. Nastoletni demi pocieszał się faktem że drugi chłopak będzie cierpiał razem z nim. Zbyt skupiony na swoich własnych ponurych myślach nie zauważył jak ktoś za nim podąża.

Vegeta obserwował z bezpiecznej odległości Mirai Trunksa. Nastolatek nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z faktu że musi uczęszczać do ludzkiej szkoły. Saiyan mógł się z tym zgodzić miejsce wyglądało na raczej marną placówkę. Na dodatek uczęszczał tu bachor Kakarotto i przez chwile się bał że bardziej doświadczony w tej dziedzinie demi go wyczuje. Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło i wojownik był bardziej zainteresowany co takiego Gohan myślał wkładając na siebie ten kretyński kostium i kask. Nie będzie wspominał już o pozach kapitan Ginyu i jego skład pozielenieliby się z zazdrości. Wojownik pokręcił głową z obrzydzeniem, nie dość że dzieciak upokarzał cała saiyańską rasę swoim zachowaniem to nie trenował chyba ani dnia od Cell Game. Wojownik spojrzał na słońce dochodziło południe była najwyższa pora wracać. Widział dostatecznie dużo jak na jeden dzień.

*******^^^^^^*******

Videl patrzyła bez wyrazu na swojego półtora rocznego syna. Mały Saiyan był do niej bardzo podobny tylko z większą ilością włosów opadających mu dziko do połowy pleców. Pomimo tego w jaki sposób został poczęty nigdy nie żałowała że go ma. Cress i reszta byli całym jej światem i była gotowa zniszczyć wszystko by byli bezpieczni. Delikatnie przeczesała palcami ciemne kosmyki dziecka, myśląc. Trageta i Cumin zniknęli gdzieś z samego rana, tak samo jak Vegeta i w bazie prócz nich został tylko Tarble. Przydałoby im się świeże mięso zwłaszcza że byli teraz na planecie i mieli nieograniczone możliwości do polowania. Krzycząc na młodszego księcia by miał oko na jej syna opuściła schronienie. Najwyższy czas by trochę się rozerwać.

*******^^^^^^*******

C17 leniwym krokiem szedł przez las. Znajdował się gdzieś na północy kontynentu i teren był ty bardzo dziki i niemal całkowicie bezludny. Odpowiadało mu to zwłaszcza że większość z nich była po prostu żałosna. Jak jego siostra mogła go tak zdradzić i związać się z jednym z tych przeklętych wojowników. Przeklęty, knypkowaty mnich nie był nawet potężny a tym bardziej przystojny. Co takiego mogła w nim zobaczyć nie miał pojęcia. Zresztą kto by tam zrozumiał kobiety – stwierdził zgryźliwie w myślach.

Wszedł właśnie na niewielką polane gdy do uszu dobiegł go charakterystyczny ryk. Sekundę później spośród drzew wybiegła może osiemnastoletnia dziewczyna z krótkimi czarnymi włosami i luźnej szarzej bluzie do połowy ud. Tuż za nią wyskoczył rozwścieczony tygrys szablastozębny i ze zbolałym westchnieniem przyszykował się do wystrzelenia ki-blasta. Nie miał jednak szansy nic zrobić bo dziewczyna niespodziewanie wykonała imponujące salto w tył. Jednym zgrabnym ruchem chwyciła łeb wielkiego kota i szarpnęła w bok. Android aż się wzdrygnął na dźwięk łamanych kości. Jak ona to zrobiła? – pomyślał zaskoczony patrząc na jej wątłą sylwetkę.

\- Co się tak gapisz? – prychnęła dziewczyna wbijając w niego lodowate, błękitne oczy.

Jej twarz była zupełnie pozbawiona wyrazu ale wiedział doskonale że czuje do niego niesmak. C17 miał wrażenie ze patrzy na żeńską wersje samego siebie. Dziewczyna wyraźnie uznała go za niegodnego uwagi bo bez najmniejszego wysiłku podniosła co najmniej pół tonowe zwierze i zarzuciła sobie na plecy. Chwile później wzbiła się w powietrze i nim zdołał otrząsnąć się z zaskoczenia już jej nie było.

\- Nie wiem kim jesteś dziecinko ale cię znajdę – wymamrotał z determinacją pierwszy raz od lat czując iskierkę fascynacji.

**Rozdział 5**

Minęły dwa tygodnia i żaden z ziemskich wojowników nie miał szczęścia w namierzeniu saiyanka. Dziewczyna pojawiała się w różnych miastach obijając przestępców nigdy jednak nie zostawała na długo. Było widać że była doskonale wyszkolona w maskowaniu swojej ki. Prócz poszukiwań Gohan z Trunksem na zmianę ratowali Erasę przed nią samą. Co prawda demi z przyszłości kategorycznie odmówił noszenia czegokolwiek jak strój Saiyamana ku wielkiemu żalowi Gohana. Bulma zrobiła mu za to doskonałą kopie jego stroju z Cell Game. Był piątek i dwóch mieszańców miała nadzieje że nie będą musieli już interweniować w tym tygodniu. Niestety ich nadzieje spełzły na niczym gdy z komunikatora blondynki rozległ się głos komisarza policji. Nastoletni wojownicy wymienili się spojrzeniami i chwile później Gohan opuścił klasę po swoim standardowym kłamstwie.

Nie był jednak dostatecznie szybki i córka Satana już wdała się w walkę nim zdołał ją dogonić. Miał właśnie rzucić się na pomoc gdy z nikąd pojawiła się niezbyt wysoka dziewczyna z krótkimi czarnymi włosami. Ubrana była w luźny szary t-shirt i czarne legginsy. W jednej sekundzie powaliła dwóch rabusiów a trzeciemu strzaskała karabin w rękach. Gohan nie musiał nawet widzieć leniwie wijącego się za nią ogona by wiedzieć że to poszukiwana przez wszystkich saiyanka. Młody demi był przez chwile zupełnie zaabsorbowany jej widokiem by cokolwiek zrobić.

\- Jest ładna – wymamrotał niemal nieprzytomnie po czym potrząsnął gwałtownie głową by odgonić niepotrzebne myśli – Tym razem mi nie uciekniesz.

Po powaleniu ostatniego z napastników saiyanka najwidoczniej zamierzała uciekać ale Erasa okazała się szybsza. Blondynka złapała tajemniczą wojowniczkę za rękę i szarpnięciem zwróciła w swoją stronę. Córka Satana miała szczery zamiar wygarnięcia jej za wtrącanie się w jej walkę. Jednak jedno spojrzenie na twarz nastolatki sprawiły że słowa uwięzły jej w gardle. To co widziała było niemożliwe.

*******^^^^^^*******

Videl zbyt późno zdała sobie sprawę z obecności Gohana i przeklinała się w myślach za własny brak ostrożności. Wiedział że demi nie pozwoli jak tak łatwo uciec. Nie mogła jednak dać się złapać bezpieczeństwo reszty załogi zależało od tego. Vegeta mnie zlinczuje – pomyślała. Czego nie wzięła pod uwagę była blond włosa ziemianka. Dziewczyna pomimo braku treningu w używaniu ki była bardzo szybka i silna. Saiyanka miała szczery zamiar złamania jej ręki lecz gdy stanęły twarzą w twarz coś ją zatrzymało. Przez ułamek sekundy niemal mogła dotkną swoich zapomnianych wspomnień. Uczucie znikło niemal tak szybko jak się pojawiło.

\- Videl? – zapytała niedowierzająco blondynka dziwnie zachrypniętym głosem.

Wojowniczka mrugnęła zaskoczona. Ta ziemianka znała jej imię co znaczyło że była powiązana z jej przeszłością. Nie miała jednak czasu bezpieczeństwo reszty miała pierwszeństwo przed jej osobistymi zachciankami.

\- Jeszcze się spotkamy – oświadczyła nim błyskawicznym ruchem złamała jej rękę i wystrzeliła w powietrze.

*******^^^^^^*******

Gohan był na siebie wściekły już miał ją w garści gdy ta złamał nadgarstek Erasy by uciec. Jego sumienie nie pozwalało mu zostawić rannej dziewczyny bez pomocy. Na dodatek miał wrażenie że dziewczyny się znały co było nie możliwe. Później obgada wszystko z Trunksem teraz musi zabrać dziewczynę do szpitala. Miał jednak wrażenie że wszystko skomplikowało się jeszcze bardziej.

**Rozdział 6**

_ Tydzień później _

Vegeta obserwował beznamiętnie jak Videl wybijała dziurę w skalę. Dziewczyna była wyraźnie rozkojarzona a wszystko zaczęło się gdy wróciła z ostatniego wypadu do Satan City. Coś musiało się stać lecz jak zwykle zatrzymała wszystko w sobie. Wojownik czasem żałował że młodsza saiyanka tak bardzo go przypominała. Z doświadczenia wiedział że zatrzymywanie wszystkiego w sobie w niczym nie pomagało.

\- Videl co się dzieje? Załoga zaczyna się martwić – powiedział w końcu.

Słysząc to nastolatka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Znała Vegetę lepiej niż ktokolwiek i jego słowa w najmniejszym stopniu jej nie zmyliły. Po siedmiu latach potrafiła go czytać jak otwarta księgę. Przerwała dewastacje ściany i spojrzała prosto na niego.

\- Gdy byłam w mieście natknęłam się na dziewczynę uważającą się za wojownika – rozpoczęła – Nie była taka zła jak niewytrenowanego człowieka ale to bez znaczenia. Wydaje mi się że może wiedzieć kim byłam nim straciłam pamięć. Powiedziała moje imię i wyglądała jakby zobaczyła ducha – z każdym słowem mówiła coraz szybciej jakby bała się że straci pewność siebie.

Książę poczuł jak coś zimnego przechodzi mu po plecach. Gdy zabrał ze sobą w przestrzeń zamkniętą w sobie ludzką dziewczynkę miał nadzieje że nigdy nie odzyska wspomnień. Wychował ją jak przystało na saiyańskiego wojownika tak samo jak Tragetę. Nawet przeklęty zdrajca Paragus wierzył że była jego półkrwi córką. Teraz jednak pojawiła się możliwość odkrycia dawno utraconej przeszłości i nie chciał tego. Co jeśli zechce zostać na Ziemi? Wiedział że powrót na tę przeklętą planetę przyniesie same problemy.

\- Nie ważne co odkryje nie opuszczę was – powiedział jak zwykle doskonale odczytując jego wewnętrzny konflikt – Ty, Cress i reszta jesteście moim całym życiem. Chce tylko wiedzieć kim byłam.

\- Jeśli tak ci na tym zależy mogę zorganizować mała dywersję byś miała czas na odnalezienie tej dziewczyny. Ogłusz ją i sprowadź tutaj. Wyciągniemy z niej każdy skrawek informacji jaki posiada.

\- Dziękuje ci książę Vegeta – powiedziała cicho pełnym emocji głosem.

\- Hm – zbył ją opuszczając pomieszczenie miał dwóch Posłańców Chaosu do znalezienia.

Trageta i Cumin byli aż nazbyt chętni do wyrządzenia szkód w Satan City. Saiyańskie dzieci aż paliła się by siać panikę i zniszczenie na gęsto zasiedlonym obszarze. Vegeta wątpiłby posunęli się do ofiar śmiertelnych bo jak to zwykł mówić Nappa „gdy przestają się wić to koniec zabawy” ale postanowił mieć ich na oku. Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy ich poniesie czego doskonałym przykładem było Mos Eisley a raczej co z niego zostało. Ostatnie czego potrzebowali to dwóch żadnych krwi super saiyan na karku. Miał tylko nadziej że cała ta akcja okaże się warta zachodu.

*******^^^^^^*******

Trageta nie potrafił powstrzymać wybuchu radości. To był pierwszy raz od blisko dwóch lat gdy zostali na jednej planecie dłużej niż miesiąc i mogli latać samopas pod warunkiem że nie ściągną uwagi miejscowych wojowników. Jak na razie wywiązywali się ze swojej części umowy i teraz Otousan chciałby zdemolowali miasto. Ten dzień zapowiadał się naprawdę dobrze. On i Cumin będą mieli tyle dobrej zabawy.

*******^^^^^^*******

Ostatnie tygodnie nie były dla niego dobre od kiedy zobaczył tajemnicza dziewczynę C17 nie potrafił wyrzucić jej z pamięci. Niestety szukanie jej przynosiło taki sam skutek jak igły w stogu siana. Wiedział że zakrawało to o obsesje ale nie dbał o to chciał zobaczyć ją jeszcze raz. Pierwszy raz od lat opuścił las by wrócić do cywilizacji w poszukiwaniu jakiś wskazówek i znalazł ich aż nazbyt. Najwidoczniej wojowniczka lubiła bawić się w bohatera problem polegał na tym że nie pokazywała się nigdy dwa razy pod rząd w tym samym miejscu. Android zaczynał żałować że nie potrafił wyczuwać ki jak inni Wojownicy Z czy choćby jego siostra. Ta zabawa w berka powoli zaczynała działać mu na nerwy a nigdy nie należał do cierpliwych. Do Satan City zwabiła go ostatnia plotka o jego tajemniczej nieznajomej. Niestety Kami musiał go nienawidzić bo miasto oblegane było przez Gohana i Trunksa. Zdziwiła go obecność nastolatka z przyszłości ale chwile później zbył to jako nieistotne.

Korzystając z okazji postanowił zjeść fast fooda. Była to jedyna rzecz jakiej mi naprawdę brakowało podczas wędrówek po głuszy. Właśnie kończył trzecią dokładkę gdy zapanował zupełny chaos. Zaintrygowany poleciał to sprawdzić i ku jego zaskoczeniu stało za tym dwóch ogoniastych bachorów. Mali saiyanie z oświetlenia i sygnalizacji drogowej stworzyli imponująca konstrukcje po środku skrzyżowania paraliżując ruch. Następnie zaczęli latać wokół niszcząc witryny sklepowe wywołując jeszcze więcej paniki. Android musiał przyznać że był pod wrażeniem. Obserwowanie ich było zabawne lecz nie trwało długo bo pojawili się nastoletni demi. Nie chcąc by go odkryli zamierzał się ulotnić póki kątem oka nie dostrzegł aż nazbyt znajomych sterczących dęba włosów. Błyskawicznie się odwrócił w tamtą stronę i nie mylił się dwa dachy od niego stał Vegeta obserwujący wszystko z wyraźnym zadowoleniem oraz dziewczyna z lasu. Parę lat temu od 18 dowiedział się że arogancki Saiyan zwiał z planety wraz ze swoim synem. Nie żeby go to wtedy obchodziło teraz jednak jego obecność mogła oznaczać komplikacje. Tym bardziej że najwyraźniej znali się z jego celem. Nie miał jednak czasu tego rozważać bo dziewczyna kiwnęła głową księciu i wystrzeliła w powietrze. Bez zastanowienia poleciał za nią nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru teraz jej zgubić.

 


End file.
